


Bucky Bear Finds a Friend

by TedraKitty



Series: SFW Art [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Digital Art, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty
Summary: Bucky Bear has always been alone. He's an antique afterall. No one wants to play with him anymore. When he finds himself mistakenly left at the Bus Station, he's in need of a friend -- and a hug.
Relationships: Bucky Bear & Winter Bear
Series: SFW Art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bucky Bear Finds a Friend

  
  
  
  
  
  
A story told in pictures. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scribble prompted on the [WriterBuddies](https://discord.gg/wXxPh3Y)  
> and [BuckysBarn](https://discord.gg/bxSfVQA) servers. 
> 
> As always, a shout out to friends in the [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) server


End file.
